Le héros et le dragon
by SuperBahamut
Summary: Le temps a passé, Link va faire une nouvelle rencontre en vue d'affronter un nouvel ennemi surpuissant...
1. Default Chapter

Notes de l'auteur : Voici la toute première fic que j'ai écrit, comme les sites sur lesquelles j'étais sont fermés, je l'ai refait en vue d'une nouvelle publication. Base d'Ocarina of time avec des d'éléments pris dans d'autres jeux vidéos ou mangas.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Zelda ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriétés de leur auteur et de Nintendo et blabla et blabla...

Bonne lecture !

**ZELDA : LE HEROS ET LE DRAGON**

_PARTIE 1 : DEUX GUERRIERS..._

10 ans ont passé maintenant, cela fait dix ans que Link a vaincu Ganon.

Après son combat, Link partit explorer le monde pour devenir plus fort, il visita de nombreux pays, notamment le pays de Termina où il vaincu le masque de Majora. Après plus de cinq ans de voyage, il revint en Hyrule pour reprendre sa vie où il l'avait laissé. Link menait une vie paisible entre ses chevauchées avec Epona et son travaille de chasseur de monstres, les temps avaient changé, le bon roi d'Hyrule était mort et la princesse Zelda monta sur le trône du royaume. La vie semblait calme et chacun vivait tranquille. Mais un jour...

Un jour où il venait s'exercer au camp des Gérudos, Link eu une grande surprise. Link rentrait au château d'Hyrule accompagné de Naboruu.

Je m'ennuie ces temps-ci, dit Link, je n'ai pas combattu de monstres depuis plus d'une semaine.

Au moins, on n'a pas de problème, répliqua Naboruu.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir.

Il risque d'y avoir de l'orage, hâtons-nous.

Alors qu'il lançait leurs chevaux aux galops, Naboruu ressentit quelque chose, quelque chose d'étrange, d'incompréhensible.

Arrête-toi Link !

Qui y'a t'il Naboruu ?

Quelque chose... Quelque chose approche.

C'est alors qu'une colonne de lumière apparu dans le ciel, elle se lançait de la plaine d'Hyrule jusqu'au ciel. La foudre jaillissait d'entre les nuages et un puissant vent s'était levé. Une voix retentit dans la tête de Link et Naboruu.

Link, Naborru... c'est moi, Zelda. Revenez vite au temple du temps, les autres sages sont avec moi, quelque chose est en train de ce passé...

Link fit signe à Epona et celle-ci partit avec le cheval de Naboruu vers le ranch Lon-lon.

Met ta main sur mon épaule Naboruu, hurla Link pour se faire entendre au milieu du vacarme de la foudre et du vent.

Naboruu posa sa main et Link sortit son ocarina, il chanta alors le _Prélude de la Lumière_, ce qui eut pour effet de les transporter tous deux au temple du Temps où les attendaient déjà Zelda, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Rauru et Impa.

Que se passe-t-il princesse ?

Link. Quelque chose est en train de se produire, quelque chose de particulier...

Au loin dans la plaine, la colonne de lumière faisait toujours jaillir ses puissants éclairs et son souffle violent.

Qu'est-ce... mais qu'est-ce donc Princesse ?

Je n'en sais rien Link.

Je crois connaître ce genre de colonne, dit Rauru. Dans le temple de la lumière se trouve de vieux manuscrits que j'ai eu le loisir d'étudier.

As-tu une idée de ce que c'est Rauru ?

Si je me souviens bien, je crois qu'il s'agit d'une porte dimensionnelle.

A ce moment, Link eu comme un éclair.

Ganon ! ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ressens deux énergies venant de cette porte, dit Saria.

Oui, rajouta Impa, l'une est remplie de haine, l'autre est un puissant esprit combatif et apparemment, ils se combattent.

A ce moment-là, le ciel commença à se calmer puis la colonne disparut. C'est alors que deux rayons d'énergie en partir, l'un alla s'écraser dans le bois perdu, quant à l'autre...

Princesse, hurla un soldat, regardez !

L'autre rayon se diriger droit sur le bourg-d'Hyrule. Link eu alors des réflexes fulgurants.

A terre tous !

Tout le monde tomba à terre, le rayon vint s'écraser à côté du temple du temps, il y eut une grande secousse et un grand éclair de lumière puis tout redevint calme.

Allons voir, dit Link

Grande fut la surprise lors qu'au milieu d'un cratère situé à côté du temple, ils virent quelqu'un, un jeune homme apparemment dans le coma. C'est alors qu'il se réveilla et commença péniblement à se relever. Lors que la fumée du crash fut partie, ils purent le voir clairement. Il était différent, contrairement aux Hyliens, ces oreilles étaient arrondies et non en pointes et il était un peu plus grand qu'eux(environ 1m80) malgré son jeune âge apparent. Il était habillé en noir, les cheveux court blond et il portait un sabre à la ceinture et une sacoche. Instinctivement, Link sortit son épée et se plaça devant ses amis.

Qui-est-tu ?

Je suis un guerrier du clan des dragons... mon nom est _Klivian Mizhal_...

Le mystérieux guerrier se tenait devant eux, au milieu du cratère, Link tenait son épée dans l'éventualité d'un combat contre lui.

Abaisse ton arme, dit-il, je ne suis pas ton ennemie.

Qui me le garantie ?

A ce moment, Klivian se déplaça vers Link à une telle vitesse que même Impa avec ses dons Sheikah ne put le voir et lui attrapa le poignet pour lui faire lâcher son arme.

La facilité avec laquelle je pourrai te tuer si je le voulais...je ne suis ton ennemie.

Arrêtez, dis Zelda, vous dites vous appelez Klivian, mais qui êtes vous ?

Je suis un guerrier du clan des dragons, je voyage à travers les dimensions, je traque un démon et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouver dans votre monde.

Quel genre de démon, et pourquoi avez-vous atterri ici ?

Un très puissant démon du nom de _Cobraxiss_, le démon serpent. Nous nous sommes retrouvés pris dans une porte en plein combat et la magie dégagée dû à notre affrontement à amplifier la porte de façon phénoménale, ce qui a fini par nous séparer de manière très brutale, je me suis retrouvé ici, et Cobraxiss ?

Il a atterri dans les bois perdus, j'ai déjà donné des ordres au capitaine Krine pour qu'il envoie des soldats voir ce que c'était.

Je crains que ses soldats ne soit mort s'ils sont tombés sur lui.

A ce moment-là, une terrible secousse se fit ressentir, un trou blanc était en train d'apparaître devant le pont-levis du bourg d'Hyrule.

Que se passe-t-il, demanda Zelda, c'est ton ennemie ?

Non, on dirait que la porte était tellement puissante qu'elle a ouvert sur une autre dimension.

Tout le monde était réuni sur les remparts pour voir ce qui allait sortir, c'est alors qu'un gigantesque monstre-taureau sortit du trou.

Libre, enfin !

C'est qui cette grosse vache, demanda Klivian sur un ton semi-ironique.

C'est notre pire ennemi, répondit Zelda, Ganon le roi des démons.

Il n'a pas l'air très puissant, j'en fait mon affaire.

Klivian fit alors un bond du haut des remparts pour atterrir en face de Ganon.

Où est Link ? Je vais commencer mon nouveau règne par sa mort !

Désolée grosse vache, mais aujourd'hui c'est moi ton adversaire !

Klivian se tenait devant Ganon sans montrer aucune forme de peur, alors son adversaire semblait plus enrager et plus puissant que lors de son dernier combat contre Link.

HA ! Tu crois pouvoir me battre alors que je suis le grand Ganon, laisse moi rire !

Ris, car bientôt tu va pleurer.

MEURS ! !

Ganon lança alors un coup d'épée sur Klivian à tel point qu'il fit un cratère dans le sol.

HA ! Trop facile !

C'est tout ?

Klivian se trouvait en fait deux mètres à droite de Ganon.

Comment ? Aucun humain ne peut se déplacer aussi rapidement !

Normale, je ne suis pas tout à fait humain.

Dans un mouvement d'une grande vitesse, Klivian se précipita sur Ganon, l'envoya à plusieurs mètres en l'air d'un puissant coup de pied, fit un bond de plusieurs mètres et d'une extraordinaire droite, lui fit faire une chute à haute vitesse. Ganon tomba sur le sol et le laboura sur plus de trois mètres. Ganon se releva péniblement en s'aidant de ses épées, il avait le visage en sang et apparemment plusieurs côtes cassées.

Argh ! Mais qui es-tu donc ? !

Que t'importe mon nom vu l'endroit où je t'envoie !

Sur le sol une étoile à neuf branches se dessina sous Klivian. Au bout de chaque branche, neuf symboles apparaissaient et au centre un dragon luisait. La même étoile apparue sous Ganon puis se transforma en porte qui renvoya Ganon dans la dimension où il était enfermé. Il essaya de se débattre à l'aide de la _triforce de la puissance_ mais Klivian sortit un talisman de sa sacoche et le pointa sur Ganon, la Triforce se transféra alors de Ganon au talisman.

Nooooooooooon !

La porte se referma derrière Ganon. Klivian fit un bond sur les remparts vers Link et les sages encore surpris par l'extraordinaire puissance de ce guerrier.

Mais qui es-tu donc, demanda Link, toi qui es assez puissant pour battre Ganon sans armes, et qu'as-tu fais à la Triforce ?

Je l'ai transféré sur ce talisman, il le tendit vers Zelda, je vous le confie.

Merci, mais votre puissance est étonnante si vous pouvez battre un démon fort comme Ganon sans aucune difficulté

Comparer à Cobraxiss, ce démon n'est rien.

Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de ce Klivian venait de dire.

Ton ennemi est si puissant que ça ? Demanda Zelda.

Oui, même à moi, il m'échappe toujours, sa force et ses pouvoirs n'ont d'égale que sa haine et sa cruauté. C'est pourquoi je pars maintenant pendant qu'il est affaibli.

Attends, dis Link, Je pars avec toi, les Bois Perdus sont un vrai labyrinthe pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas.

D'accord.

Le capitaine Krine et un groupe de soldats vous accompagneront, rajouta Zelda.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

J'y tiens.

Comme vous voudrez, partons vite.

Alors que Link, Klivian et les soldats partirent, tous les soldats furent mis en alerte et on envoya des messages à tous les peuples d'hyrule pour les informés des derniers événements. La princesse Zelda se trouvait encore sur les remparts observant les quelques traces du combat contre Ganon quand Rauru vint la rejoindre.

Princesse, je repars pour le temple de la lumière, j'espère trouver plus d'informations sur le clan des dragons dans les anciens manuscrits.

Très bien, alors prenez le talisman et mettez la triforce de la puissance en lieu sûr.

Bien Princesse.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe arriva à la lisière de la forêt.

Que tout le monde fasse bien attention, restons groupés et si vous voyez Cobraxiss, ne l'attaquez pas, il est trop fort pour vous. En route.

Par ici, dit Link.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche, ils trouvèrent le cratère où avait dû tomber Cobraxiss. Le démon n'était pas là, il n'y avait que les corps des soldats de la patrouille précédente. Tous étaient coupés ou déchiquetés, leurs armures avaient fondu.

Mon dieu, quel carnage, dit Krine, heureusement, il semble partis.

Non...il est là...

Klivian fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'il envoya en haut d'un arbre, lors qu'elle explosa, une créature descendit. Un monstre mi-homme, mi-cobra ; des écailles d'un rose très foncé, une gigantesques double épée et une tunique blanche. Klivian sortit son sabre de son fourreau et se mit en position de combat.

A nous deux Cobraxiss.

Les deux ennemis se regardaient fixement, Cobraxiss avait en main une poignée où de part et d'autre se trouvait deux grandes lames, quant à Klivian, il sortit un sabre long et fin, une arme ne disposant que d'un tranchant clair, le reste du sabre étant foncé.

Je ne te raterais pas cette fois, serpent.

Klivian et Cobraxiss se lancèrent en même temps sur une impulsion et frappèrent. Leurs lames s'entrechoquaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, le combat faisait rage au cœur des bois perdus, Link tenta d'attaquer Cobraxiss pendant le combat, il fonça le bouclier en garde et s'apprêta à frapper d'un coup puissant mais Cobraxiss l'expulsa au loin d'une main.

Dégage nabot !

Klivian profita de ce moment d'inattention de son ennemi pour l'attaquer avec une technique de tranche en diagonale mais Cobraxiss réussit à l'éviter, l'arbre qui était derrière fut tranché net. Le combat reprit de plus belle, les deux adversaires se déplaçaient à haute vitesse, prenaient leurs impulsions sur les arbres et faisait s'entrechoquer leurs armes. Link se releva péniblement.

Argh...puissant, mais je ne suis pas encore vaincu.

Link fonça sur le démon en concentrant son épée pour effectuer l'attaque tournoyante.

T'en veut encore toi !

Mais Link réussi à surprendre Cobraxiss en s'arrêtant et en libérant l'énergie de son attaque, il réussi ainsi l'exploit de blesser profondément Cobraxiss au côté.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ! !...Fort... on se retrouvera plus tard.

A ce moment-là Cobraxiss, malgré une profonde blessure, lança un épais écran de fumée magique et en profita pour s'enfuir en lançant un dernier rire.

keuf keuf... Maudit serpent, je finirais bien par avoir ta peau !

Que fait-on ? demanda Krine

Inutile de le chercher maintenant, on ne le retrouvera pas.

Alors retournons au château, dit Link, capitaine, dites aux soldats d'emmener les corps.

Il se tourna vers Klivian.

Il est plus fort que je croyais, que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

Il va rester cacher le temps de se régénérer, cela nous laisse le temps de nous préparer, mais à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui m'occupe de ton entraînement.

Pardon ?

Tu possède un potentiel guerrier surpuissant, la blessure que tu lui a infligé en ait la preuve, je vais t'aider à révéler ta vraie force.

Pendant que Link et Klivian combattaient Cobraxiss dans les bois perdus, au château tout le monde s'activait. La Princesse se tenait dans la salle du trône quand Rauru revint la voir du temple en transportant un manuscrit sous le bras.

Princesse, j'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchions sur le clan des Dragons.

Je vous écoute Rauru.

**« Clan Dragon, ancienne race dont l'origine remonte à l'apparition des premiers dragons, guerrier semi-immortel disposant d'une importante longévité et d'une période juvénile longue dû au fait qu'ils sont des combattants. Ils étaient réunis en différentes familles ».**

Klivian dit s'appeler Mizhal.

**« Famille Mizhal, la fondatrice se nommait _Miz Mizhal_, les membres cette famille étaient réputés pour leur vitesse et leur parfaite maîtrise de la magie dragon, laquelle se compose en neuf éléments : le feu, l'eau, la terre, le vent, la foudre, la lumière, l'ombre, la lune et le temps.** Et c'est tout, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

Je te remercie Rauru.

Et pour ce soir ?

Le bal annuel du château aura lieu comme d'habitude.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe revint au château. Link s'adressa à un garde :

Je dois parler aux sages d'urgence, allez prévenir la princesse.

Oui monsieur !

Link se trouvait dans la salle du trône, la princesse siégeait sur le trône, les six autres sages se trouvaient à ses côtés.

Ce démon dispose d'une force exceptionnelle, d'une haute vitesse et d'une habileté à disparaître très facilement, il ne sera pas facile de le détruire, il est trop différent de Ganon.

Et Klivian ? Demanda Zelda, As-tu put voir sa vraie puissance ?

Oui, il est bien plus puissant que ce qu'il nous a montré lors du combat contre Ganon, il est lui aussi rapide, puissant et maîtrise son arme à la perfection.

S'est il transformé ? Demanda Rauru.

Transformer ?

En Dragon, tous ceux de son clan doivent pouvoir le faire.

La nuit était tombée sur Hyrule, le grand bal annuel du château venait de commencer. Toute l'aristocratie du pays se trouvait là, Link était venu avec uniquement son épée et sa plus belle tunique Kokiri, il marchait tranquillement au milieu des invités lorsqu'un garde en haut du grand escalier annonça :

La Princesse Zelda, reine d'Hyrule !

La princesse descendit l'escalier, elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe et d'un diadème d'or sur le front. Tout le monde, même Link, resta un moment en admiration devant la grande beauté de la princesse, puis Link reprit ses esprits et reprit sa marche tranquille au milieu des invités. La princesse après quelques salutations auprès de ses invités se dirigea vers lui.

Ca va Link ?

Oh ! Princesse, je cherche Klivian, un garde m'a assuré qu'il était venu.

Désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu, il ne doit pas aimer la foule.

Si vous le permettez, je vais essayer de le trouver.

A plus tard Link.

Link chercha encore parmi les invités, sans résultat. Un peu plus tard, un ménestrel vint, il commença à chanter les exploits de Link lors du combat contre Ganon dix ans plutôt. Celui-ci, gêné, se retira sur une terrasse où il retrouva Klivian accoudé à la rambarde.

Tiens, Klivian, je t'ai cherché longtemps.

Désolée, je n'aime pas la foule. Tu voulais me parler ?

Oui, depuis combien de temps traques-tu Cobraxiss ?

Un peu plus de deux cents ans.

Si longtemps que ça ! C'est vrai que Rauru m'a dit que vous viviez vieux, vous les dragons.

Nous vivons plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années.

Mais... Quel âge as-tu donc ?

Environ 14300 ans et des poussières.

Link le regarda quelques minutes avec la tête du type qui a vu un Goron nager.

Plus de 14300 ans ! J'ai à peine dix-huit ans et je te donne mon âge.

Nous restons jeune presque toute notre vie, c'est dû au fait que nous sommes destinés à combattre.

Mouai... Au fait, Rauru a dit que tu pouvais te transformer en Dragon, est-ce vrai ?

Plus ou moins. Nous pouvons nous transformer en _hybride dragon_ mais il y a un moment que nous ne savons plus utiliser se pouvoir, sinon je me serai déjà débarrasser de Cobraxiss depuis longtemps.

La fête continuait au château, le ménestrel racontait toujours l'histoire du combat de Link contre Ganon. Klivian continuait de discuter avec Link sur le balcon de la salle de réception.

Modestie ou gêne ? Demanda Klivian.

De quoi ?

Il parle de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Comment as-tu deviné ?

Je me suis renseigner sur tes exploits d'y il a dix ans, c'est plutôt impressionnant si on compte le fait qu'à l'époque tu n'étais qu'un enfant à qui le destin ne l'avait pas préparer à ça.

Quand je vois ta puissance, celle du serpent et la facilité avec laquelle tu as vaincu Ganon, je me dis que je suis loin d'avoir réaliser un exploit.

Détrompe-toi, tu possède une grande puissance.

Le bal suivait son déroulement, le ménestrel avait fini son histoire, c'était l'heure des danses, Link avait du mal à détourner son regard de la princesse et Klivian l'avait bien compris.

Arrête de la déshabiller du regard, elle va prendre froid.

Quoi ! ?

Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tiens, elle te regarde, va l'inviter à danser.

C'est que...

Quelle nouille ! Bouge !

Euh... Oui.

Link retourna vers la salle de bal

Ne fais pas la fête trop tard, on commence l'entraînement dès demain.

OK.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut surprenant, Les soldats couraient dans tous les sens, c'était la panique partout. Link couru vers les remparts où se trouvaient déjà la princesse et les sages.

C'est quoi ce truc là ? Demanda Link.

Au loin, dans le sud-est de la plaine d'Hyrule, avait surgi une forteresse noire. Klivian se dirigea lui aussi vers les remparts en sautant sur les toits des maisons. Lorsqu'il vit la forteresse, il dit :

C'est signé Cobraxiss.

La forteresse se trouvait au sud-est dans la plaine d'Hyrule, la princesse donna des ordres pour calmer la situation puis se tourna vers Klivian.

Peux-tu nous dire d'où sort ce bâtiment ?

C'est un coup de Cobraxiss, s'il suit sa façon de faire habituelle, cette forteresse va lui servir de base pour son armée. Il a l'intention de vous envahir.

Quelle armée ?

Il recrute les monstres sur place. Je vais essayer d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sensoriels pour « scanner » sa forteresse.

Klivian ferma les yeux et envoya son esprit sonder le grand bâtiment.

Sakdoss...Stalfos...Lizardos... Se sont les monstres qu'il utilisera. Il doit adapter sa magie à ce monde, se régénérer de ses blessures et recruter plus de monstres. Nous avons une semaine avant son attaque.

Alors nous devons attaquer les premiers, dit Link.

Inutile, il a dresser une puissante barrière autour de sa forteresse, hormis ses troupes personne ne peut la franchir, pas même moi.

Que devons-nous faire ?

Attendre et nous préparer à une attaque de grande envergure de sa part.

Je vais faire envoyer des messages à tous les peuples d'Hyrule pour qu'il se prépare eux aussi.

Link, nous n'avons plus de temps, allons au château, ton entraînement commence immédiatement.

C'est dans les jardins du château que Link et Klivian s'étaient installés pour l'entraînement. Klivian sortit son sabre de son fourreau, Link prit son épée et son bouclier et se mit en position de combat.

Laisse ton bouclier.

Pourquoi ?

Dans un combat où la vitesse domine, ton bouclier sera une gêne car il te ralentira et t'empêchera d'utiliser tes deux mains pour attaquer.

Mais comment je vais faire pour me défendre ?

Dans les combats de vitesse, on se défend soit en esquivant les attaques soit en parant les coups avec sa lame.

Tu me demande carrément de changer de façon de combattre.

C'est dur, mais je vais t'aider... De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix quand on a un adversaire comme Cobraxiss. Prêt ?

Prêt !

Alors c'est parti !

Plus de quatre jours maintenant que Link s'entraînait et déjà ses progrès étaient impressionnants.

Bien, tu t'améliore Link.

L'entraînement se composait essentiellement d'un combat dans lequel Klivian enseignait à Link le combat sans bouclier. Link avait fini par s'adapter à cette forme de combat où la vitesse était très importante. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat, Klivian fit un bon vers l'arrière, Link commença à courir pour l'attaquer, mais à ce moment, il se rendit compte que la princesse Zelda le regardait, ce qui le déconcentra. Il percuta alors un caillou et se vautra lamentablement sur le sol.

Bon... OK, je crois qu'on va faire une pause, dit Klivian.

Il se dirigea vers Link qui s'était relevé.

Tu es fort pour le combat, mais t'es vraiment pas doué quand il s'agit des femmes.

C'est que...

Laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui, on y retourne.

D'accord !

Au moment où il voulurent reprendre l'entraînement, un goron vint au château pour voir la princesse de toute urgence.

On arrête pour le moment, allons voir ce qui se passe.

Tous c'était réuni dans la salle du trône.

Je vous écoute, dit la princesse.

Il se passe quelque chose de terrible au mont du péril... Volcania, le dragon de feu est revenu dans le cratère du volcan.

Volcania, je croyais l'avoir vaincu il y a dix ans.

Un dragon est une créature immortelle, ce n'est pas facile d'en éliminer un pour de bon, dit Klivian. Mais c'est une chance en fait.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Link.

Si tu veux devenir plus fort, tu peux peut-être t'emparer de ses pouvoirs.

Comment je pourrai m'emparer de ses pouvoirs ?

Si tu le bats une fois de plus, je pourrai, grâce à mes pouvoirs dragon, transférer sa force en toi, tu deviendras un chevalier-dragon, un _Dragoon_.

Un Dragoon ?

Nous n'avons plus le temps, dépêchons-nous d'aller au mont du péril.

A suivre...écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT


	2. Partie 2: un destin

**ZELDA : LE HEROS ET LE DRAGON**

_PARTIE 2 : ...UN DESTIN_

Link et Klivian étaient arrivés au sommet du péril, ils se trouvaient face à l'entrée du cratère, au loin le soleil se couchait et le puissant hurlement du dragon se faisait entendre.

On entre discrètement, dit Klivian, il faut que je repère les lieux et que je voie à quoi ressemble le dragon.

OK.

Il rentrèrent discrètement le long du mur du couloir. Volcania volait dans le cratère, il semblait encore plus fort que la dernière fois et cette fois, il abordait un cristal sur le front. N'étant pas repéré, Klivian fit signe à Link de sortir. Une fois dehors :

Bon... je vois le genre.

Comment fait-on ?

Pour ce combat, tu devras te battre seul, je ne pourrais intervenir mais rien ne n'empêchera de te conseiller.

Pourquoi ?

Si tu veux ses pouvoirs, tu dois le battre seul. As-tu vu le cristal sur son front ?

Oui.

C'est le centre de ses pouvoirs, tu ne dois surtout pas l'endommager.

Compris !

Es-tu prêt ?

Oui.

Alors on y va !

Ils se lancèrent au cœur du cratère, Klivian alla se mettre sur une corniche et Link lança à Volcania :

Hé ! Le lézard, je suis de retour.

Volcania se vocalisa sur Link et lança un souffle de feu que Link esquiva d'un bond. Volcania attaquait avec violence : coup de queue, coup de gueule, coup de griffe, souffle de feu, rien à faire, Link esquivait toutes les attaques avec une vélocité impressionnante. Link lui-même n'en revenait pas d'être aussi rapide, c'est alors qu'il vit le résultat de son entraînement intensif. Link eut alors une ouverture et frappa Volcania en plein visage sans toucher son cristal frontal. Volcania lança un cri de douleur puis plongea dans la lave.

Oh non ! Dit Link. Par où va-t-il ressortir ?

Link guettait l'endroit où Volcania risquait d'apparaître, mais à chaque fois il se trompait.

Quelle poisse ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir où il est.

Link ! Dit Klivian. Rappelle-toi l'entraînement, ne te fit pas uniquement à tes yeux. Utilise ton instinct.

D'accord !

Link ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il voyait Volcania se déplacer sous la lave et pût ainsi voir où il allait surgir. Link se laissa guider par son instinct guerrier et planta son épée en plein cœur de son ennemi au moment où il voulut attaquer. Le dragon s'écroula lourdement devant lui.

Link ! Pose ta main sur son cristal et tiens-le bien !

Tout de suite !

Link s'exécuta et posa la main sur le cristal frontal de Volcania. Klivian, de son côté, ferma les yeux et fit quelques gestes avec ses mains. L'étoile à neuf branches, symbole de la magie dragon, apparut sous lui.

Dieu des dragons... Toi qui nous as créés, retire ses pouvoirs à ce dragon félon qui n'est plus ton serviteur et donne-les à ce guerrier plein de courage. Qu'il devienne un Dragoon !

Une forte lumière jailli du cristal de Volcania. Ce dernier commença à disparaître et son cristal se mit à rétrécir pour devenir un talisman qui alla se poser dans la main de Link. Il fut à son tour envahi d'une grande lumière, lorsqu'elle se dispersa, il abordait maintenant une magnifique armure rouge sur le corps, des protections de bras, des protections de jambes et un bonnet rouge sur la tête qui tranchait avec le reste de l'armure. Mais le plus impressionnant était les grandes ailes de dragon en cristal qu'il avait sur le dos de son armure. Son épée aussi était devenue une épée avec de magnifique décoration représentant des Dragons sur la garde.

Wouah ! Dit-il.

Tu es maintenant un Dragoon... Tu dispose de tous les pouvoirs de ce dragon. Mais attention, tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs si tu ne veux pas tout détruire autour de toi.

Tu peux m'aider à apprendre ?

Bien sûr, sinon je ne t'aurais pas donner de tels pouvoirs.

Klivian remarqua quelque chose sur la paroi du volcan, lorsqu'il enleva la poussière, il put voir une carte et des inscriptions taillées à même la roche.

Qu'est-ce donc ?

Intéressant, dit Klivian.

C'est quoi ce truc, demanda Link.

Il s'agit d'une très ancienne carte d'hyrule. Elle parle d'un ancien pouvoir qui sommeille.

Comment le sais-tu, je ne connais pas cette langue.

C'est la langue écrite de mon peuple, les guerriers-dragons. Regarde ce signe, dit Klivian en désignant un sigle au bas de la carte.

Qu'est-ce ?

C'est la signature de _Weir Kaiser_, fondateur de la famille dragon des Kaisers.

Et ça parle de quoi ?

Je vais te la traduire. **« Sous ce pays dort le géant au pouvoir de lumière. Ceux qui voudront le réveiller devront amener les trois anciens pouvoirs. Il se lèvera alors avec les six qui lui donne la force mais seul un descendant des maîtres de ce pays pourra mettre son pouvoir à son service ».** La carte nous montre l'emplacement actuel du château. Nous n'avons plus le temps, on retourne au château immédiatement. Première leçon de vol.

Klivian fit alors surgir deux ailes de dragons sur son dos.

Comment ça voler ? !

Ton armure a des ailes, utilise-les donc.

Comment ?

Ces ailes sont sur ton armure mais c'est comme si elle était directement sur ton corps. Fait comme si tu faisais bouger un de tes membres.

Klivian s'envola et sortit du cratère.

Attends-moi ! Dit Link.

Link se concentra et s'envola à son tour.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au château. Ils se posèrent directement sur la terrasse où se trouvait Zelda et Rauru. Klivian se posa doucement et rangea ses ailes de dragon mais Link s'écroula contre le mur. Il fut de nouveau entouré de lumière et redevint normal, le talisman de Volcania se trouvait autour de son coup.

Bon... Faudra qu'on bosse les atterrissages. Il se tourna vers Zelda. Princesse, Il y a-t-il d'anciens souterrains sous le château ?

Mais... Volcania ?

Il ne vous embêtera plus et Link possède ses pouvoirs. Répondez-moi Princesse.

Oui, Je crois qu'il y a d'anciens souterrains sous le château.

La princesse avait mené Link, Klivian et les sages dans les caves du château. Elle leur montra une ancienne inscription sur le mur.

C'est du langage dragon, dit Klivian, «celui qui veut accéder au pouvoir de la lumière devra chanter l'air de notre race ».

Cela signifie quoi ?

Klivian sortit une flûte de sa sacoche et commença à chanter un air de musique à la fois douces et triste. Une grande secousse se fit ressentir, une grande lumière apparût et tous furent transporter sur une plate-forme sous terre. Autour, il faisait sombre, sur le mur derrière eux se trouvait le symbole de la triforce.

Je commence à comprendre, dit Klivian, Quand Weir parlait des trois anciens pouvoirs, il parlait de la Triforce. Nous devons utiliser La Triforce sur ce mur.

Link tendit sa main droite, Zelda sa main gauche et Rauru tendit le Talisman. A ce moment-là, une grande lumière apparut, la Triforce se matérialisa quelques instants devant eux puis une gigantesque secousse retentit. Une Tour de plus de cent cinquante mètres de haut sortit de terre derrière le château, plus six petites autres tours apparurent au niveau des six temples. Link et les autres se trouvaient sur la plate-forme se trouvant presque au sommet, la tour blanche se dressait telle une flèche vers le ciel, à son sommet se trouvait un grand cristal.

Une Tour de Lumière...

C'est quoi exactement cette tour, demanda Link.

Il s'agit d'une ancienne arme capable de tirer un rayon de lumière destructeur. Les six petites tours sont chargés de récupérer de l'énergie magique pour alimenter le cristal. C'est un ancien mélange de magie et de technique ancestral.

Sais-tu autre chose ?

Je crois que cette tour a plus de 800 000 ans.

Zelda tendit la main instinctivement vers un panneau en avant de la plate-forme, une voix se fit alors entendre :

_IDENTITE UTILISATEUR CONFIRMEE, DEBUT DU CHARGEMENT DE LA TOUR_.

Si la tour réagit à la princesse, cela signifie que vous êtes la descendante des anciens maîtres de ce pays. Incroyable que la même famille règne depuis plus de 700 000 ans, Nous avons maintenant une chance.

Pourquoi ?

Cette tour est assez puissante pour détruire la forteresse de Cobraxiss, encore faut-il que l'on soit prêt à temps.

La gigantesque tour se dressait haut dans le ciel tel une flèche transperçant les cieux, Cobraxiss l'observait avec appréhension depuis sa forteresse, à côté de lui se trouvait Stalfix, son lieutenant.

Maudit Dragon ! Toujours aussi plein de ressources.

Qu'est-ce Maître ?

Une ancienne arme capable de nous pulvériser, où en sont les Stalfos ?

Mes frères sont prêts.

Bien... Rassemble les troupes, on attaque demain à l'aube.

Pendant ce temps, Link continuait son entraînement pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Klivian donnait à Link une leçon de vol.

Tu te débrouille bien, continue !

En fait, ils s'entraînaient au combat aérien, le combat était de haute vitesse. Lors d'un de ses mouvements, Link vit la Princesse Zelda, ce qui le déconcentra.

Fais gaffe à l'arbre !

PAAAAFFFFFFFFFF !

Link se prit l'arbre en pleine tronche à pleine vitesse.

Il est pas croyable ce mec !

Klivian descendit le rejoindre.

Ca va, tu devrais faire attention.

Désolée.

C'est fou combien cette fille te trouble, dit Klivian avec un sourire ironique.

Sans commentaire, répondit Link.

Dit moi, au fait, comment ça c'est passé au bal ?

De quoi j'me mêle ?

HAHAHA ! T'es vraiment quelqu'un de drôle. Bon, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. Tu es maintenant assez fort pour tenir un combat contre Cobraxiss.

Je l'espère.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon, une vaste armée de monstre se trouvait devant le château, tous les soldats se mettaient en position sur les remparts. Cobraxiss donna des ordres à ses troupes puis fit un grand bond jusqu'en haut de la tour où se trouvait Link, Klivian et Zelda. Cette dernière était entourée de lumière, Link et Klivian étaient prêt pour le combat, Cobraxiss fit apparaître sa Double-lame.

Je ne la laisserais pas activer la tour.

Les adversaires se fixaient puis Klivian lança l'attaque en premier et ils restèrent un moment leurs lames coincées.

Il y a plus de deux cents ans que j'ai juré de te détruire, cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Tu ne ruineras pas mes plans une fois de plus. Cette fois, c'est le dernier combat.

Enfin. On y va Link !

Link attaqua à son tour, Cobraxiss arrivait à leur tenir tête, le combat faisait rage en haut de la tour, Klivian attaquait et Link protégeait la Princesse, laquelle continuait l'activation de la tour.

En bas, les monstres menaient la charge sous les ordres de Stalfix. Darunia, Ruto, Naboruu et Impa se mirent devant eux. Ruto s'avança :

Halte-là ! C'est pas la peine de vous presser, vous n'irez pas plus loin.

Stalfix fit un geste et la troupe s'arrêta.

Tiens, les sages. Vous tombez bien, vous allez pouvoir nous permettre de tester notre dernière technique de combat. En position !

Les stalfos se mirent en rang, ils croisèrent leurs bras et leurs jambes puis montèrent les uns sur les autres pour former une pyramide. Une Grande lumière jaillit, tous les stalfos venaient de fusionner pour former un stalfos géant de plus de dix mètres.

Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? ! Dit Ruto.

HAHAHA ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette stratégie dont maître Cobraxiss est l'auteur !

De quel côté on attaque un tel monstre ? Demanda Naboruu.

Le stalfos géant lança un grand coup d'épée et tout le monde fit un bond pour l'éviter.

En avant, écrasez-moi cette racaille !

Le stalfos tenta de les écraser avec son pied, tout le monde l'esquiva sauf Darunia.

Darunia ! ! ! Hurla Ruto.

A ce moment, Le pied du monstre était soulevé vers le haut.

HEEEEEEHAAAAAAAA !

Darunia lança le pied vers le haut, ce qui déstabilisa le stalfos et lui fit faire un pas vers l'arrière. Darunia irradiait une aura rouge effrayante.

Je crois que c'est la colère qui le rend comme ça, dit Ruto, c'est pareil chez tous les gorons.

J'vais me l'faire le squel !

Darunia irradiait de son aura rouge, signe qu'il était en colère. Il se lança sur l'ennemi.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Darunia fit un bond en direction du visage du stalfos géant.

Coup de poing à la Darunia ! ! ! ! !

Il pointa son poing et traversa la tête du monstre pour se réceptionner sur le sol derrière le monstre.

Oui ! ! !Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Alors que le stalfos s'écroula, Darunia lui saisit le pied et commença à le faire tournoyer.

HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Il le balança loin dans les airs jusqu'à qu'on ne le voit plus. Stalfix était très énervé.

Imbécile ! Bon à rien ! Vous avez été battu par un seul Goron, vous n'avez donc aucune dignité ? !

Au sommet de la tour, le combat faisait rage, Cobraxiss ayant parfaitement récupérer de ses blessures se montrait un adversaire de taille. Link et Klivian n'avaient pas encore réussi à trouver de faille dans la défense de l'ennemi. Cobraxiss avait bien compris que face à deux adversaires tels que Klivian et Link en Dragoon, il valait mieux jouer la carte de la prudence. La Princesse était entourée de lumière, elle était suspendue à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés. Le cristal au sommet de la tour brillait fortement et les éclairs jaillissait tout autour. Cobraxiss savait qu'il devait se dépêcher d'arrêter Zelda s'il ne voulait pas voir ses efforts réduit à néant.

Technique de la mort serpent !

Il tenta un enchaînement de coup d'une grande rapidité que Klivian bloqua avec sa lame.

Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec le même coup.

Trop tard pour Cobraxiss, Zelda venait de pointer son doigt en direction de la forteresse noir. Le Cristal brilla avec intensité puis un grand rayon de lumière alla percuter le sol jusqu'à la forteresse en passant par les rangs des troupes ennemis. Silence, puis de gigantesques explosions percutèrent les rangs ennemis, suivi de celle qui atomisa la forteresse de Cobraxiss, éclairant tout hyrule d'une forte lumière.

La tour venait de remplir son office. La puissante lumière était tellement aveuglante, surtout au sommet de la tour que le combat fut suspendue un moment. Cobraxiss, fou de rage, lança de petits rayons d'énergie au hasard dont la plupart rataient leur cible, l'un passa à côté du visage de Zelda, mais quand la lumière se dissipa, Klivian s'écroula, un rayon ayant transpercé sa poitrine. Zelda aussi s'écroula inconsciente, l'activation de la tour lui ayant demandée une grande énergie.

KLIIIIIIIIVVVVVIIIIAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! !Hurla Link.

AH ! Vaincu, je me suis enfin débarrassé de ce gêneur.

Mais tu ne t'es pas encore débarrassé de moi !

Tu pense pouvoir me vaincre seul ?

Link était comme en transe, ses yeux étaient rouge de sa colère dû à la perte de son ami. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Prépare-toi à mourir démon !

Link se lança sur son ennemi avec une fureur guerrière inimaginable. A chaque attaque, Cobraxiss était repoussé.

Quel force. Impossible. Serait-il devenu plus puissant qu'un guerrier-dragon ?

Le combat faisait rage avec une rare violence, Link repoussait Cobraxiss à chaque attaque, il brisa la poignée de l'arme de Cobraxiss lors d'une attaque, le serpent avait maintenant une épée dans chaque main.

Non, ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

Cobraxiss approcha les deux partis de la poignée qui se ressoudèrent magiquement. Puis le combat repris entre un Cobraxiss déchaînée et un Link fou de rage.

Un monde blanc, vide, sans âme, sans rien.

Où suis-je ? Demanda Klivian. Est-ce cela la mort ?

Tu ne dois pas encore mourir, dit une douce voix féminine.

Qui est là ?

Ton heure n'est pas encore venue.

Une jeune femme au cheveux platine se tenait devant lui.

Serriez-vous...Miz Mizhal, mon ancêtre.

N'oublie pas ce que tu es...Tu es un dragon !

Je le sais, mais que veux-tu dire ?

Elle tendit sa main vers lui.

Relève-toi et bats-toi !

Un battement de cœur se fit entendre, en se retournant, Link put voir Klivian se relever. Sa blessure se referma, ses yeux étaient devenu mauve brillant. Puis il fut entourer d'une gigantesque colonne de feu.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! !

Le feu se dissipa violemment et Klivian sortit transformer en Hybride-Dragon. Se tenait devant Cobraxiss et Link une créature ressemblant à un dragon de forme humanoïde, il se tenait sur deux jambes, possédait un corps musclés et deux bras mais il était recouvert d'écailles noires, avait une longue queue et une tête de dragon pourvue de deux grandes cornes noires. Ses yeux mauves se mirent à luire puis une explosion frappa Cobraxiss. Il croisa les bras et dit d'un voix rauque et caverneuse effrayante :

Link... Je l'ai affaiblie, je te le laisse.

Et toi Klivian ?

Je vais me servir de ma puissance pour arrêter l'armée de monstres avant qu'il ne déborde les gardes. Tu es fort, j'ai confiance en toi.

Compte sur moi !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main puis Klivian déploya ses grandes ailes pour descendre. Il tomba lourdement devant les monstres et fit un signe aux gardes qui se retirèrent. Un Lizarfos fonça sur lui mais il lui attrapa la tête de la main gauche avec rapidité, l'ennemi fut stoppé net. Il resserra sa prise et fit imploser la tête du monstre qui tomba à ses pieds décapité. Un autre Lizarfos tenta de venger son ami mais lui aussi fut décapité par un revers de main de Klivian. Un troisième attaqua et frappa Klivian sur le tronc mais sa lame se cassa sur l'armure que formaient ses écailles. Klivian fit quelques mouvements de la main droite et le monstre fut découpé en morceau par les griffes du dragon. A ce moment, tout les membres de l'armée adversaire ressentirent un sensation qu'il pensait toujours donner et jamais recevoir : la peur.

J'ai assez joué, dit Klivian.

Il s'envola et tendit deux doigts au bout desquelles se concentra de l'énergie.

Préparez-vous à connaître la vraie puissance des dragons... Méga Eclat ! !

Il lança la sphère formé au bout de ses doigts qui de démultiplia en plein d'autres sphères qui percutèrent les rangs des monstres et provoquèrent des explosions mauve partout dans les lignes ennemies. Klivian se retourna vers le château puis une faramineuse explosion d'énergie mauve désintégra l'armée ennemie, il ne restait plus aucun monstres. Alors que les sages se dirigèrent vers lui, Klivian tomba un genou à terre puis revint sous sa forme humaine.

Voilà donc la vraie puissance de ma race.

Klivian était littéralement épuisé de son combat.

Ca va ? Demanda Darunia.

Oui, ma transformation m'a demandé énormément d'énergie, je suis épuisé.

Tiens, dit Saria en lui tendant une fiole de potion bleue.

C'est quoi ?

Cette potion restaura tes forces physiques et magiques.

Klivian la bu entièrement pour retrouver ses forces.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir me retransformer en hybride, mais je remonte quand même.

Sur ces mots, il grimpa le long de la tour.

Au sommet, Link et Cobraxiss se livraient un duel sans pitié, les coups étaient échangés avec force et rapidité.

Pauvre gars, tu pense pouvoir battre un démon immortel avec ta seule force de Dragoon ?

J'ai déjà entendu ça avant, tu n'es guère original serpent.

La lame de Link et la double-épée de Cobraxiss s'entrechoquaient à une vitesse folle. Link tenta une attaque directe mais Cobraxiss l'esquiva en faisant glisser sa lame sur la sienne. Link recula, déploya ses ailes et fonça sur Cobraxiss pour le percuter d'un coup d'épaule contre la tour, ce dernier se reprit vite et fit reculer Link d'un coup de pied retourné. Il fit alors tournoyer sa double-lame pour préparer une grosse attaque et lança un coup puissant que Link esquiva d'un mouvement rapide. Ils relancèrent une attaque simultanée et se bloquèrent lame contre lame.

Tu ne me vaincras jamais, dit Cobraxiss

Tu crois ça ?

En deux cents ans, Klivian n'y ait jamais arrivé alors c'est pas toi en une semaine qui y arrivera.

C'est ce qu'on va voir. Goûte à ma puissance. Attaque Cyclone Enflammé !

Link exécuta son attaque sans chargement et découpa Cobraxiss au niveau du tronc.

Non ! Comment a-t-il pu ?

Klivian arriva alors d'un bond.

Désolé il est à moi ! Technique des crocs du dragon !

Il lança une attaque directe qui brûla jusqu'au moindre morceau de son corps.

Fini...Enfin...

Il tomba épuisé en bas de la tour.

Trois jours ont passé depuis le combat contre Cobraxiss, la tour avait regagné son sommeil souterrain et Klivian s'était parfaitement remis de son combat et de sa chute de cent cinquante mètres. Le jour de repartir était venu, Klivian, Link, Zelda et les sages s'étaient réunis devant le château.

Tu dois vraiment repartir ? Demanda Link.

Oui, maintenant que Cobraxiss n'est plus, j'ai besoin de retourner chez moi.

Chez toi ? Je croyais que vous étiez solitaire et nomade.

Non, il existe un village où les miens ont toujours vécut, nous ne sommes pas tous « actif », cela fait plus de deux cents ans que je n'ai pas revu oncle Hawk, il doit se demandé ce que je deviens et je dois leur montrer le pouvoir de transformation. Mais sachez que je n'oublierais jamais ce que j'ai vécus ici, grâce à vous ma vie a prit un tournant. La mort de Cobraxiss... Le pouvoir de se transformer... Mon ancêtre Miz... L'héritage de Weir Kaiser...

Moi aussi, dit Link, Grâce à toi j'ai ce nouveau pouvoir et je suis maintenant assez fort pour protéger Hyrule contre tout danger.

J'espère que vous reviendrez Klivian, dit Zelda.

Je repasserais un jour, c'est promis, mais l'heure de partir est venue pour le moment.

Klivian s'avança et croisa les bras.

Porte qui ouvre sur les dimensions... Porte qui ouvre sur le destin... Ouvre-toi !

Une colonne de lumière de faible puissance cette fois, apparut devant eux. Klivian fit un dernier signe d'au revoir de la main et pénétra dans la colonne, laquelle se referma derrière lui. Tous repartirent vers le château sauf Link qui se retourna et regarda vers le ciel.

Merci Klivian.

**_FIN..._**_écrit par SUPERBHAHAMUT_

**Notes de l'auteur : Voilà, cette première fic que j'ai remanié est fini, mais ce n'est que le début et la suite intitulé « la légende dragon va être aussi remanié et sera publié d'ici peu. En espérant que cela vous a plu et que cela vous plaira encore.**


End file.
